Secrets in the dark
by Panemsheik
Summary: It's been twenty years, Katniss now lives in the capital with her, while working for Haymitch she learns a dark secret.


Katniss: 20 years later

Walking down the streets of the capital felt all too unreal, it's been twenty years since I was last here. In those twenty years so much has happened, the hunger games had stopped and now no one lived in fear of losing their children, Haymitch had unexpectedly become the new president of Panem, I married Peeta, for real this time and we had two children, ages 6 and four. So much was different. I was walking through the capital to visit Peeta, even though we still lived in district 12 after rebuilding it from the ground up Peeta had been offered a job baking here in the capital, it was much more lucrative for him even if we didn't see him for days at a time.

"Look mommy, look at the pretty pink doggie." My four year old daughter Primrose yelled as we passed by a brightly lit capital women and her pink poodle.

"It's just a dog Prim, it's not like you haven't seen one before." Her brother Baylor said. At just six he reminded me so much of Peeta, same with Prim. She looked almost exactly like my sister, just with dark hair and Baylor was the spitting image of Peeta, height and all.

"Mommy, Bay's being mean to me." Prim said.

"Baylor, be nice to your sister." I responded. I saw him stick out his tongue and Prim hit him. It was moments like this that I was glad that the games were over. I couldn't handle losing my children.

By the time we arrived to the bakery the two of them had tired themselves out. When Peeta saw how tired they were he picked them up and took them to back to rest. When he came back out he kissed me on the lips.

"I missed you." He spoke taking my hand and leading me to the chair. We took a seat and I hugged him.

"It's been four days Peeta, when are you coming home?" I asked. He cast his eyes downward.

"Katniss, I've been thinking. Why don't we just move here? It's more convenient for me and the kids would love the school here. And I'm sure there are plenty of jobs here that you can do with your innate skills."

I sat silent for a while, sure, I did not want to move here, but he was right. It was more convenient for him to move here. For us actually. We would see him every day and I wouldn't be so lonely.

"Watch the kids, I'll be back." I walked out the door, I needed time to myself. To think this over.

Walking in silence I looked around the capital. Many people on the streets recognized me, some walking to me and thanking me for stopping the games, others giving me dirty looks. But I ignored them all. I soon found my way to the president's mansion. The guard knew who I was and let me in. the maid then escorted me to Haymitch's room. When I entered he was sitting there, alone with his eyes closed.

"This is a sight to see. No drink in hand." I spoke. He jumped when he heard my voice.

"Hello Sweetheart." He responded getting up and giving me a hug. "How are you?"

I took a seat across from him and folded my arms.

"Good."

"The kids?"

"Troublesome as ever."

"Ah, just like uncle Haymitch."

I laughed as he did as well. But I knew he could see something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Peeta, he wants us to move here. But I don't think I can. I mean how can he? What they did to him all those years ago."

"It wasn't Them, Katniss. It was him. President Snow. He did that to Peeta, he changed him. The people here, they aren't bad, they were misguided and I guided them back. It's a good place here Katniss. Just try. You'll like it."

It felt like a relief coming from him. He's been here longer than any of us. Just then the door opened. I stood getting ready to leave when I noticed Johanna.

"Hello Katniss." She smiled. It was weird seeing her to do that. "Excuse me, Mr. President. The lab would like to see you."

She gave him a look and he understood.

"Sorry Katniss but business awaits." He hugged me on the way out.

I walked down the stairs, the mansion was empty but I heard voices. Me being me I investigated. The sounds were coming from the kitchen. I headed there and was shocked to see women there, well maybe not shocked. But these women looked like district one women and actually they seemed all too familiar to me. Once they saw me they ran. For what reason I don't know but I didn't follow. I made it back to Peeta's bakery before it got late just as he was closing up.

"I'll stay."

….

Three Months later:

We adjusted fairly quickly to the new move. The kids loved their new school and Haymitch had gotten me a job as his personal body guard since that seemed to be the only thing I was good at.

Today Haymitch had given me the day off but I couldn't sit at home and do nothing, I headed outside and around town. I did a little shopping.

"This would look lovely on you Mrs. Mellark." The shop owner told me as she dressed me in frilly, lacey pieces of cloth that I'm sure didn't make any sort of outfit.

"She would never wear anything like that." I turned instantly at the voice.

"Effie." I smiled. She made her way to me and hugged me. In twenty years she hadn't aged a bit.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I live here now, with Peeta and my children. Didn't Haymitch tell you?"

I assumed he had. I mean they are married and all.

"We haven't spoken in months. Actually we are on the verge of getting divorced." Her voice, usually so upbeat was sorrow filled as she sat on the couch, looking through one of the magazines. The shop owner, noticing we needed time to ourselves walked away and I sat next to her.

"Maybe if you talk it over, you can work through this."

"I do not think so Katniss. I believe he is cheating on me with Johanna Mason."

Well that explains the looks they have been giving each other since I started working there.

"Oh Effie, just let me talk to him. I can get what's going on."

Her face lit up. "Oh really Katniss!? You'll do that for me?"

"I am your friend.''

….

I walked back to manor a little too eager to find out if this was true. If it was I was going to kill Haymitch for hurting Effie. Not watching where I was going I bumped into some one.

"I am so sorry." It was a girl's voice.

"Don't worry about it."

I looked up as I picked up her books off the ground to hand them to her. I nearly dropped them again. It couldn't be, but I knew those eyes anywhere. I knew that smile anywhere. Even if the girl was older.

"Rue?"

…

She looked at me before her eyes growing wide and she ran off. There was no way that this was Rue. I ran after the girl but she was too quick. Thinking back now, the two women that were in Haymitch's kitchen, they looked like Glimmer and Cashmere.

I walked to Haymitch instead of home. I needed answers and I needed them now.

Again the house was empty but I knew where to go. His office was open and he was going over some papers with Johanna.

"Sir, the next wave are ready to be awoken." I heard Johanna say. Awoken? So it had to be true. I pushed open the door, anger on my face.

"What the hell is going on Haymitch?"

The two of them turned to me. Both with calm faces.

"What are you talking about Katniss?" Johanna asked.

"Three months ago I saw two people that looked like Glimmer and Cashmere, then today I saw someone that looked like Rue. But it can't be because they all died. What is going on?"

"Johanna, give us a minute please."

She walked out the door, locking it behind her.

"I knew it was a moment before you found out."

"Found out what?"

"President Snow was sick, sadistic. When I got here, I stumbled on his secret."

"Secret?"

"I don't know how he did it, but since he became President, all the tributes that died, or at least we thought they did. He's been keeping them in a containment unit in the basement. I guess when they were eliminated he was able to restore them and keep them in there until he wanted to use them. Only a few of us know about it and we have been awaking them slowly, two at a time. So far the only ones out are Glimmer, Cashmere, Marvel, Thresh, Mags and of course rue."

"But they are older, how is that?"

"Another mystery Katniss. We don't know how they aged. But it's good because no one can recognize them. Look you can't tell anyone, not Peeta, not anyone. Got it?"

I nodded. "Wait, is Cinna? Is Cinna there?"

He nodded. "He's part of the wave we're awaking now. Along with Cato."

The last name he said. Cato. I remember that night, the night I put an arrow through his head. He was so confused and angry at the capital and now to think that when he wakes up he's going to be even angrier.

"Can I go? To be there when they wake?"

"Sure."

…..

**So this was an idea I had, that if she ever wrote another book something like this could happen. Half the inspiration was also from Universal Soldiers. Please Read and review **


End file.
